Penguins In My Room
by EstelliPinKemo
Summary: My PoM plushies come to life! Now will Private stop finding my super secret stashes of twinkies? Will Kowalski finish my homework in time? Will Rico stop trying to blow up my room? Will Skipper stop jumping on my face? Find out...!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**by Kukipye (not Eppogirl)**

I walked into my room and turned on my light. It was pitch black outside, almost 11:00 p.m. I was supposed to be working on my math homework, but I didn't feel like it.

"Ok, maybe you guys will give me some inspiration for my story," I said, setting all my penguin plushies down on my desk.

I'd just gotten the toy plushies of Skipper, Private, Kowalski, and Rico.

_Chapter 1 _I wrote.

I glanced at the plushies. Was it just me, or did the Skipper one just twitch?

_Disclaimer:_ _The Penguins of Madagascar do not belong to me._ I continued, then paused. What should I write about?

What? I know that I saw that Private just wiggled his feet! I shook my head. I was probably just imagining it.

Just then the Kowalski plushie stood up. _I _on the other hand fell backwards off my chair.

"What? This is not possible!" I screamed/whispered.

"What's not possible soldier?" My Skipper plushie came to life too.

I held up my chair with the legs facing the penguins. "Whatever you're doing, Keish, it's not working!" Keish was my older brother.

"Could you put that chair down please? It's a bit frightening." Private told me.

"Glabaguhe! Gaboolah ferbuw!" Rico said.

"Erm… You want some cheese? H-here." I answered him, holding out a pack of cheese to him. Why I had it in my room, I had no idea.

"Nuh-uh." Rico pushed it away.

"He wants to know if you have _fish_ not cheese. Penguins don't eat cheese." Kowalski told me as if I didn't know anything.

"I knew that! It's just hard to understand a Rico!" I put down the chair and sat on it. "Why are you guys here anyways? I thought that you were supposed to be inside a TV show."

"Ooh! Telly?" Private asked, then ran off to find a television in my room. He came back looking sad. "There's no telly in this house." He mumbled.

"What? Oh, you mean this _room_? Of course there's no TV in my room. My parents would never let me. There is one in the living room though." I told them.

"Ooh! Yay!" Private clapped his flippers together, and ran towards the door, only to smack his face into it. "Ow…"

"Ka-boom?" Rico asked holding up a dynamite stick… that was already lit up!

"Yes Rico, kaboom." Skipper answered the maniac, and prepared to throw the dynamite.

"No! No kaboom! Not in my room!" I shouted, pinching the little wire thing, and then the door opened.

I took a small glance around my room. It must look weird, seeing a human in the middle of four penguins. Wait, make that four _plushies_. The penguins had all turned back to plushies! Private by the door, Skipper and Rico on the table and Kowalski… in my math book?

"Hey, you okay?" It was my dad. I spun around, still holding the dynamite stick. I quickly hid it behind my back.

"Um… Yeah… Just…playing with my plushies…" I trailed off. That was a lame excuse for me shouting about kabooms in my room at 11:15 at night.

"Mmm hmm. Just keep it down ok? I'm trying to watch a DVD." He told me.

I waited until I heard the retreating footsteps, then spun around and hissed, "You guys! You almost got me into trouble!"

"Not our fault. It was you who shouted." Skipper said.

"Well you were the ones who were going to blow my room up!" I tried to keep it down.

"Fair point." Skipper said. Then he noticed my ship in a bottle kit. He immediately flipped open the cover and started to make it.

I turned to Rico. "Hack up all your weapons." I told him sternly. There was no way I was going to risk having my room blown up.

"Ohhh…" He moaned. But obligingly hacked up all weapons, including some that weren't weapons, like his magazine. But that he held in his flippers and jumped onto my bed then started browsing through it.

"And Private… What? How did you find my secret stash of twinkies?" I questioned the little British penguin, who was stuffing his body with the twinkies.

"Um… I dunno, I have this attraction to winkies, like a magnet. I just find them." He answered.

"You do know that those are _twinkies_ not winkies?" I said.

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

"You got this one wrong." A voice behind me said.

"Wha-? I got which one wrong, Kowalski?"

"Number 2, 6, and 9." He answered. Was that a hint of smugness I heard in his voice?

"Okay… Listen, here's a deal. You help me with my math and I'll teach you to read. Sounds good?" I asked him.

Kowalski smiled so wide I thought his beak would split apart. "Yes! I would never pass up an opportunity to learn more!"

"Ok, go and do my math, and, and I'll be over here." I plopped down on a beanbag chair with my notebook and started to brainstorm about story ideas.

Suddenly I was hit by a mass of feathers.

"Doyouhaveanymorewin-twinkiesforme? Gimmegimmenow!" Private was very hyperactive.

"Ummm, sure. They're in the closet over there." I showed him my closet, and when he'd gone in, I shut the door and leaned on it, hoping Private would wear off his sugar in there.

I heard thumping, then ripping, and then the sound of glass breaking, and I winced. That was probably my sunglasses.

When I finally opened the door, I found a very tired Private. He should be, after destroying my closet. I put him on a pile of clothes to rest.

I went back to rest on the beanbag chair. What should I write about I thought again. Should I write about what was happening to me now?

Finally when I was too tired to stay awake any longer, I shut my notebook and fell into my bed, almost squashing Rico. I don't know what the penguins did, but I hoped that they wouldn't break anything while I was asleep.

**_A/N: Hoped you liked this first chappie! This was fun to write! Please review! _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing guys! Hope you like this chappie! **

**SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHotNinja, I like to laugh too!**

**Ladywhiplasher, thx! **

**Eternally Ebony, Yes! Thanks you! That's a BIG compliment to me, 'cause you're stories are awesome! **

**BTW, InternetGirl123, Private didn't eat all **_**all**_** my twinkies, I have stashes of them everywhere in my room. Perhaps Private was just too hyper to try and find them. **

**Kenziegirl13, I know right? **

**Rose Silverpen, I wish I had the plushies too…Oh, and **

**xXxMobygirlxXxByxXxHerselfxXx, oh, sure, it's true. **

**AnnaConda1209, thanks!  
**

**Ze Dolphinator, whassup?**

**Cayennepepper, I don't have **_**any**_** plushies, sadly :( **

**lovingSkipper, thank you!

* * *

**

I woke up to something jumping on my face. I tasted something feathery in my mouth. I remembered.

"Augghh!" I swiped furiously at my tongue. "'Y 'ere you 'umping on 'e? (A/N: Explanation below for those who didn't understand that.)

"I was showing my men some new moves, until the _human_ decided to wake up." Skipper answered simply.

"Yes, but why train on my FACE?" I shouted, forgetting what had happened last night when I had shouted.

Footsteps approached and Skipper ordered, "Wind-down monkey, misdirect." Then they all started to act like they were windup toys. I almost laughed.

Then the door opened. "Are you awake? Mom told me that I _had _to wake you up." It was Keish.

I threw a pillow at him. "Get out of my room! And next time, knock on the door!" you would think that I could just lock the door, but nooo. I didn't have a doorknob with a lock on it.

"Fine, Mr. Grumpy Pants." Keish told me, closing the door.

"I'm a GIRL!" I called after him.

"Who cares?" He called back.

"I do!" I don't think he heard me, but oh, well. I couldn't hold in my laughter any longer. The penguins were just so CUTE!

* * *

"Are you finished now?" Skipper asked me. I was wiping tears out of my eyes after my laugh-fest at the penguins and their acting of wind-up toys.

"Yeah, I guess so. Anywhos, you know I have to go to school today, right?" I informed them.

"Ooh! School!" Kowalski squealed. I guess to a genius like him, school is _actually_fun.

"And you guys," I continued, "Are going to have to stay in my room. Pets aren't allowed in school."

"We're not pets." Skipper said, indignantly.

"Fine. Then you're strays. Oh, yeah, and strays are also not allowed at school." I told them.

"Do you want your room to explode while you're gone?" Skipper questioned.

"…No…" I squeaked.

"Then you're going to take us to school with you." Skipper proclaimed.

"Fine. But you are going to stay in my bag all the time." I shot back at him. I was REALLY afraid to break rules.

"Yay! I'm going to school…!" Kowalski skipped in a little circle until Skipper slapped him.

"Calm down, soldier. Yes, there'll be a science class, and a math class, and a history class, but you have to stay calm until we get there, understood?" Skipper barked.

"Yes Skipper…" Kowalski sounded _sad_! Who could be **sad** about not being able to go to school? I guess only geniuses.

"I'm going to eat my breakfast now. No blowing up of my room while I'm gone, 'kay?" I questioned them.

Skipper crossed his flippers. "Maybe." He told me.

"Maybe? It has to be a yes or a no. I don't want to have to call 911."

"What's 911?" Private asked timidly.

"The fire department, the police station, and the ambulance. Do you want them to come over and possibly find four supposedly commando penguins?" I answered.

"N-no." Private stuttered. Even he knew that giving up the penguins secret would cost him his life, because quoting the news anchor now, _'they would be studied and painfully dissected. And that means cut into._'

"Right. Sooo no blowing of this room, understood Rico?" Skipper said. It was more like an order instead of a question.

"Yup huh…!" Rico said. I guess what Skipper had said about Rico always following orders was true, no matter what the order was, including giving up blowing things up, even if that was a natural instinct for a Rico.

I headed down the stairs for breakfast, I heard a distinct thump and a crash. That _could_ be my table lamp. Was the team's goal to destroy everything in my room? I hoped not.

* * *

"Kowalski! Why did you have to go and _try_ to tell my math teacher she was wrong? And, and you _had _to go and draw a formula of who-knows-what in science! When I went to the school library, you picked a book about all the scientific geniuses in the history of scientific geniuses, and now I have to do a book report about it! Why, Kowalski, WHY!" I finished my tirade and looked at Kowalski, who was cowering in the corner.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I've never been to school, and, and I suppose I got carried away…" Kowalski trailed off.

I calmed down a bit. _Just a bit._ "Because of you, everyone thinks that I have a robot penguin that I use to trick people!"

"Calm down soldier!" Skipper exclaimed, he jumped down, off my desk at home.

"I will NOT just calm down, as you put it! _You_, knocked almost everybody out in gym class, so you could play volleyball with the team, and those who you didn't knock out fainted from shock." I told him.

"That-that's insubordination, soldier!" Skipper jumped up and slapped me. I slapped him back, and he fell to the floor. "That's even more insubordination!" He shouted.

I glared at him, and he glared back, but then realized my size advantage. I don't think he also realized that he could just knock me unconscious right on the spot.

"KABOOM?" Rico threatened, with his tongue lolling out and his flipper holding a dynamite stick.

"NO!" I immediately calmed down. At least that's how it looked on the surface. On the inside, I was still simmering. "Ok, ok, umm, Private next time, don't raid the vending machines, ok? And Rico, YOU NEARLY MADE THE CAFETERIA EXPLODE!" I lost my temper again.

The penguins turned into stuffed animals. I was shocked at first, I mean, huh? What? Then I sighed, maybe they would be alive later. I went over to my bed and plopped down. Just before my mind drifted off, I remembered that I _still_ had no idea for my fanfic.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! Explanation: 'Why were you jumping on me!' Bye!****-Kukipye**

**Eppogirl: OMG Kukipye you practically COPIED some of the things I put in my stories! Like the screamfest/laughfest and the way I answer reviews XP**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: WOOT! 22 Reviews for the first two chappies! That's a record for me!**

**Eternally Ebony, lol, Penguins of Mayhem.**

**privateismine, yay!**

**AnnaConda1209, ok!**

**Tonycakes, I love the story too!**

**Internetgirl123, true that.**

**CayennePeppr, thx!**

**ladywhiplasher, they're not exactly pets, sort of, I mean, have you ever had a pet who has it's mind set to blowing up your room?**

**penguinsfan19, lucky!**

**LemonShark, I know right?**

**Viviskilener4ever, Toy Story? Oh, right. Me making them come to life.**

**HMemma546, yay!**

**-Kukipye**

**Eppogirl A/N: You people DO know this story is by Kukipye and not me, right? Okay, okay…**

**[Line break]**

Something, or should I say, someone, was on my face again. "Would you stop doing that?" I shouted/whispered as I tried to pull a certain penguin off my face. That certain penguin was teaching his team a wrestling move that would hold the opponent down for a long period of time.

And it was working, _too well_.

"Get off!" I really did shout this time.

"You could say please." Skipper hopped off my face and went over to a book and picked up a pen that was lying on the ground before I could _actually say_ please. Oh well, at least he wasn't on my face anymore.

My eyes widened. The pages in that book looked so familiar. Then I saw the picture of Albert Einstein. It was _my_ book! My library book! The one that Kowalski had picked out and now I had to do a book report about!

"Give me that!" I snatched the book away from him and took a look at the damage. It was a lot of damage. Pictures of penguins doing this and that were dancing on the pages. I gasped and flipped over the book. The price read, $23.37. Anger bubbled up inside me.

"You! Now I have to pay for this book!" I shouted at Skipper. I tossed the book at him and he caught it with ease.

I turned to Rico. "Cough up some money, stat!" I told the maniac. Eventually, after a whole lot of coughing up, I had $23.37. In change. I sighed. It would have to do. I put the change in my backpack, but not the book.

"Here. Do whatever you want with these." I handed Skipper some sheets of paper.

"Kowalski? Are you finished with my book report yet?" I asked the lieutenant. It was around 7:00 pm, and I wouldn't be able to write it in the morning.

"I-I was supposed to do a book report? What book is it? I'll do it right away." Kowalski jumped onto my keyboard of my computer. I handed the book to him.

While Kowalski was doing my book report, mainly describing pictures, (because he can't read,) I dug out some of my baby books, you know, 'Let's Learn the ABC's' kind of thing. (I didn't even know that I still had those books). When Kowalski was finished with my report, I stuffed it in my backpack and traded the genius book with the ABC book.

"Here. Learn to read." I told him. His face lit up in giddy excitement. "OK!"

Wow, he was _way_ too geniusy. But then again, wasn't he always like that?

I glanced over at Rico. He was playing with my Barbie dolls. I thought I'd kept the away. But here they were. Oh well, at least Rico wasn't trying to blow up my room. That was good.

Skipper! Skipper! I never thought he'd abandoned the papers and was… was… playing pretend with my army dolls? (They had been a present from one of my aunts. Come on, EVERYONE has at least had a present that they hated.)

I sighed and turned on my computer. I decided to watch some penguin videos. (Once again, I was putting off my homework.) I clicked on 'Friend In A Box' video. As it started to play, my mind dozed off, and the next thing I knew, the lemurs were _also _in my room!

"Hello, slaphappy penguins! What am I doing here?" I only saw the back of the lemurs, and at first I thought that I was hallucinating.

Rubbing my eyes, I stood up and staggered out of my chair. My computer had automatically turned itself off. That meant that I had been asleep for at least one and a half hours.

I swatted at the lemurs. "Go away. You're not real." Instead of my hand passing through them like I thought it would, my hand actually hit them, knocking down to the floor.

"Hey! That is no way to treat your king!" Julien got up, dusted himself of and grabbed his crown, which had fallen off, and put it on his head.

I rolled my eyes. This really _was_ Julien. "Don't you know that _I_ can actually do much more worse things than that? Like, for instance, crush you, or sit on you?"

Julien shivered. Apparently the idea of being _sat on_ was too much for his little mind to bear.

"Ok, ok, now let's be getting to the point. What in the name of the hecks am I doing here? One second I am eating a mango, and the next, I am here, eating a… a whatever this is!" Julien held up a sock.

"Eh, that's a sock. And I was wearing it for gym." I told him.

Julien's eyes widened, and he pulled the sock out of his mouth.

"And… and, I'm _also_ wondering what you're doing here." I said.

"Well, I'm also wondering that!" He shot back.

"So am I!"

"Well, you can't be wondering da same thing that I am!"

"I can too!"

"Can not! It's the rules!"

"What! The rules in the book of 'Obey Everything That The King Says?'!"

"Yes!"

"Well no one cares!"

"I care!"

"You're name is 'no one?'"

"Yes- wait, No!

"Well, it should be!"

"Why?"

"'Cause then that means you care about a lot of things… which you do not!"

"I care about a lot of things! Such as my feet, AND MY TONGUE! WHICH JUST LICKED A SOCK!"

"WELL! THEN _MAYBE_ YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN EATING A MANGO AT THE TIME WHEN YOU GOT HERE!"

"HOW DID I GET HERE! HMMM?"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW! I THOUGHT THAT KINGS KNEW 'EVERYTHING'!"

"We do? WE DO!"

"Well, maybe not you! Kowalski do you know?" I turned to the penguin.

"Maybe… but I can't be sure." The smart-ish guy answered.

"Hmm. This is a problem we cannot solve." I sat on my chair, with one hand stroking my chin, although I didn't have a beard. I would like to have one though. Just kidding. "I do not want my room to be turning into the Central Park Zoo."

**A/N: I know, I know, I go to sleep in almost every chappy, but who cares! R&R!**

**Eppogirl A/N: I definitely don't! And seems to me you make yo OCs argue and criticize the main characters a lot XP I'm writing my reviews of this story by Kukipye here, because it seems unfair for me to review a story I published...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I KNOW! THIS IS AN OVERDUE CHAPPIE! DON'T SHOUT AT ME! …I hope I haven't lost any readers. Continue reading!**

**CayennePeppr: Thankies! And I know I didn't update soon…**

**Eternally Ebony: Mm-hmm…**

**mutated-ducks-rule: okay! **

**BillyBuddy1209: Imma Skilener too.. but I think Skilene shall notz be in this story...**

**CutiePie29: YAY!**

**fox tamer 113: …your third comment will be answered in this chappie!**

**HMemma546: I love it too!**

**penguinsrcutexoxo: Yes! Very lol!**

**Viviskilener-jisbonist4ever: Go to sleep means I Go. To. Sleep. You know, 'ZZzzz'…**

* * *

The next day, it was a bright and sunny… blah, blah… On with the story!

I was at school. It was time for me to present my book report. And to find out what Kowalski had written for me. And he had written… OMIGO-…gosh. Kowalski didn't write anything!

Well, actually, he _did_…but nothing _I_ could read…maybe it was in penguin.

Hwjiregirewhgw eoirgheiorg err eirhw fighri rgihre ii ihd;a; hdjwi iwehfaq;ihfq;ieheirgheir iwehi djj iiw iwij so;qowi iejrie thiud reiri ietiqhrii hi irgjir gres gradiensther erigwl ehrg; gr thijygfs qhuerherhg kamkdi ierig…etc, you get the idea…

_I am sooo going to kill that penguin when I get home, _I thought.

_But that might be considered as murder, _the other side of my brain argued.

_I am sooo going to torture that penguin when I get home, then, _I answered to myself.

_Wait… that is considered animal abuse, _I argued back.

_Okay, fine, _I told myself, _I'll just shout at him, show him a picture of Doris and him, and then rip it in half, because that dream of his is never coming true! _

…_It might… _I argued.

_Just shut up, mm-kay? _I asked myself.

* * *

My temper had cooled down by the time I'd gotten back home. Well, sorta. Okay, fine, not at all. But at least I didn't feel like killing Kowalski, because, after all, I hadn't taught him how to read and write, yet, so not all the blame was on him…

"Hello… Kowalski." I blew up. "READ THIS _REPORT_ FOR ME WILL YA?"

And then he read the whole report perfectly for me.

"Ooo-kay then…" I scratched my head. "I thought I didn't teach you to write or read yet…how come you can…?"

Kowalski promptly turned into plush. So did the rest of the penguins, who had been watching us. Wait a second… where were the lemurs?

The door opened.

"Aww, for the sake of that person named Pete, can you just knock?" I cried out, my back to the door.

"Dinner." Keish replied, then left the room. If he'd left that quickly, I'd say that he was going to go play a couple of rounds on his favorite video game before Mom actually got really mad and shouted at us to come and 'GET YOUR DINNERS BECAUSE THEY'LL GET COLD SOON!'

I hunted for the lemurs before heading down to dinner. I couldn't find them anywhere. Not in my room.

Mom barred the way to the kitchen before I went in to get my dinner. "Go wash your hands. And yes, that applies to you too, Keish."

Keish got up from his video game and went into the downstairs bathroom to wash his hands. I knew he would take as long as he could to scrub his hands clean, just to annoy me if I waited outside. I headed to the upstairs bathroom. If you're wondering why don't we just use the sink in the kitchen, it's because Mom was still there, blocking the doorway.

"Oh. My. Gosh. What are you doing in here?" I screamed/whispered when I saw what the lemurs had done to our bathroom.

"Well, obviously, I am making the makeshift kingdom for me. This place has all the needs that a king like me…needs." Julien answered. "This throne is the perfectest! I can sit on it, and when I need to go," he lifted up the seat cover thing. "I just lift this thing up, and bam! Instant pee-ing spot!"

"Okay then…"

* * *

**A/N: Okey Dokeyz! Ideas? I knowz that me haz to keep meh family out of the bathroom, but any _other _ideas for an adventure with da penguins and lemurs?**

**~Kukipye**

**Eppogirl's A/N: hello! hi!1 Gracias! Wqait, that's not hello i n a different language... this is an awesome chapter Kukipye! Just like you! woo hoo! GO kuki!**

**WHAT THE HECK KUKIPYE? You just wrote my authors note. Go away.**

**This is meh stlory!**

**And I have something to say about it: it's funny, but a little bit confusing...**

**no duh! stuck a cupcake in T.S.'s eye! I don't think she liked it vewy much..**

***facepalm* stop talking about _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ Kukipye...**

**...Why?**

***sighs* *goes to post chapter***

**One last thing... who knows what Tolberone is? P**

**Stop tackling the keyboard away from me!**

** m jh,mgnb**

**STOP!**

**RT5T**

**review!**

**and then go eat ice cream, digest it, then go pee/poo!**

**And don't read My Little Pony cupcake stories!**

**GORRYYNESS! Mwa ha ha...ENUFLLES!**

**Okay, NOW i will post the chapter...**


End file.
